


It started with that rainy day

by 3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, hi, some KuroKen side ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3/pseuds/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3
Summary: Akaashi finds himself hopelessly in love with his closest friend, although it doesn’t seem that Bokuto reciprocates his feelings. Well, in Akaashi’s view it doesn’t. But Akaashi doesn’t want to hold him back. He loves him too much. And Bokuto shouldn’t love him back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Bokuto and Akaashi were walking home from school, it was raining and they had to share an umbrella, as Akaashi forgot his. Well, actually this morning the sky was clear and sunny so it’s obvious that Akaashi wouldn’t have brought his umbrella. But Bokuto loved to bring his umbrella to school whether it was raining or not. Kind of like when you were in, say, 4th grade and you just got a new umbrella so you brought it to school every day because you liked it so much. Yeah, it was like that. Except, Bokuto was a 17 year old high schooler with the mind of an 8 year old. Their hands both held   
the umbrella together and Bokuto’s thumb was touching Akaashi’s pinky, with it being below Akaashi’s hand. 

“I love the rain! don’t you, Akaashi?”, Bokuto said, breaking the silence. There had been silence between the two, ever since they started to walk home. There was only the pitter patter of the rain on the concrete road, the strong winds in the air, and the thunder. No voice.   
“Yeah, I guess”, Akaashi said, looking around at the houses that he pretended to have caught his attention. It was a comfortable silence, but Akaashi just felt nervous. 

Bokuto really did love the rain, when it started raining in class he began to just stare out the window and watch the droplets run down it and the shadows of the rain on the ground. He got quiet and focused, not of the teacher of course, not anymore.   
Akaashi sat behind him so he’d noticed this almost immediately, being his closest friend and all too. Bokuto being quiet or calm was rare, although Akaashi did enjoy his annoying(yet funny) antics because that’s what made Bokuto...Bokuto.  
“It’s so...pretty”, Bokuto then said. His voice was quiet, kind of..solemnly. 

Although, Akaashi could hear, Bokuto could’ve never been happier. But this caught Akaashi’s attention and he turned to look over at Bokuto. But Bokuto wasn’t looking at Akaashi, he was staring at the sky full of clouds ahead of him, smiling. The clouds were gray, and dark, and beautiful.   
“Bokuto?”, Akaashi spoke softly.   
“Yeah?”, Bokuto responded, not looking away from the sky. 

“You alright?”  
Bokuto chuckled a little and, finally, looked Akaashi in the eyes and smiled a true, genuine smile.  
”Absolutely perfect”, He said. His words were so genuinely happy and untainted.  
Pristine? No, what’s the word? Impeccable? ...no.  
Pure.

Akaashi was staring at Bokuto in amazement, in awe, in love. Akaashi was in love. That was the only word to describe the feeling he’d felt that moment. He immediately knew that he loved Koutarou Bokuto more than anything in the world. Anything.  
“I love you”, Akaashi suddenly said without thinking. It was not yelled or blurted, but said softly in the dim light, just loud enough for Bokuto to hear. 

“Huh? Oh, Love ya’ too, ‘Kaashi!”, Bokuto said, snapping back and out of his trance. Akaashi stared at Bokuto with a newfound expression, that Bokuto doesn’t think he’s seen on Akaashi’s face before.   
That’s not what I meant.   
“Akaashi?”  
“Huh? Oh...yeah. It’s...getting a little late. We should head home”, Akaashi looked away from Bokuto, finally.   
“But it’s raining I don’t want you to go home wet! Here”, Bokuto let Akaashi hold the umbrella and let go. “Take it”, He said. 

“What? No, you’ll get wet”, Akaashi mourned the feeling of Bokuto’s hand on his.   
“But if you don’t you’ll get wet”, Bokuto argued.   
“Bokuto-”, Before Akaashi could finish Bokuto jumped out from under the umbrella, into the rain. “BOKUTO”, Akaashi whisper-shouted. They had old neighbors that lived in the houses they were walking by.  
“AGHAASHI,” Bokuto mimicked Akaashi’s,” Now I’m already wet so I don’t need it, I like the rain anyways!”, Bokuto smiled brightly. 

“You’ve got to be kidding”, Akaashi groaned. His mom is going to be so annoyed with him. The both of them.  
“If you don’t wanna go home without me then just come and stay over!” Bokuto was still standing in the rain.   
Akaashi put the umbrella over Bokuto’s head and allowed himself to get wet.   
“You’re an idiot”, He said. 

“I know, I know”, Bokuto smiled brightly, grabbing Akaashi’s hand, pulling him under the umbrella. “Text your mom you're coming over”, Bokuto reminded him as they started walking, still holding Akaashi’s hand. He was obviously happy. And so, Akaashi did. And his mom didn’t care because.  
‘it was just Bokuto after all’. 

“MOM! I’M HOME! AND I BROUGHT ‘KAASHI WITH ME”, Bokuto shouted as they walked in. Akaashi winced at how loud Bokuto shouted, he never got used to it every time he came over. Bokuto’s mom poked her head out into the hall and walked to her, very rambunctious, son.   
“Keiji !” She shouted, opening her arms for a hug. Akaashi set down his bag and smiled, complying with the physical affection.   
“Oh! You’re both soaking wet!” She said, looking them both up and down,” Let’s get you two some warm clothes”. 

Bokuto’s mother put her arm around Akaashi and led him into the kitchen. As they were walking she turned her head to look at her son, who was walking behind them, wiggled her eyebrows and winked. Bokuto completely deflated. Greeeatttt, he thought as he mentally slapped himself.   
“I’ll get you two some food. Koutarou has some extra clothes he doesn’t fit in anymore so he can get you some while you take a shower. We don’t want either of you getting a cold, do we?”, Bokuto’s mother laughed, cheerily.   
“Mhm..I hope you don’t mind if I stay the night, Bokuto offered but I can go if-”, Akaashi started. “Oh, no no no no! It’s fine, you’re more than welcome to stay the night”, Bokuto’s mom interrupted. 

“Oh..Well, thank you Mrs. Bokuto.” Akaashi said. Bokuto perked up, thinking he heard his name for a moment but then wilted again. His own mom was STEALING Akaashi away from him! “Uh- Hey, ‘Kaashi, do ya’ wanna go up to my room to study, in a bit?” He sat in front of Akaashi at the table in the kitchen. Akaashi then stared at Bokuto skeptically for a couple seconds.  
“Koutarou has been doing absolutely terrible in his modern japanese class, if you don’t mind helping him, would you?” Bokuto's mom butted in. Bokuto looked away in embarrassment.

“..Sure”, Akaashi agreed. They ate some simple sandwiches that Mrs. Bokuto made and Bokuto left to go get Akaashi some clothes.   
“So Keiji, how’s school going?” Mrs. Bokuto asked. Akaashi took a quick sip from his water bottle.   
“Uh- good, I would assume, based on the last time I checked in with my teacher”, He said. Bokuto’s mom laughed,” That’s good. How’s you and Koutarou’s relationship going?” She asked. 

Akaashi choked on his water.   
“W-What?” He asked nervously.   
“Y’know..how’d the team react to you two?” Mrs. Bokuto tried to explain.   
Akaashi stared at her in confusion,”..huh?”  
“I mean, how’d they react to you and Kou getting together?” Mrs. Bokuto asked. Akaashi just stared at her. 

“Kei..ji?” She started to lose confidence in her question. “You two aren’t in a relationship, are you?” Mrs. Bokuto questioned. Akaashi shook his head, ‘no’.  
“Oh- I’m sorry! It’s just you and Kou are so close and he’s always talking about you and..Y’know, ever since he came out I’ve been trying to just act normal about it, get used to it”, Bokuto’s mother explained, apologetically. Akaashi’s face went white.  
“He what?” Akaashi asked.


	2. Talking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is INSANELY straightforward in this. Sorry the chapters are so short, the story in itself all together is longer.

Akaashi was sitting on Bokuto’s bed, waiting for Bokuto to get done showering. He had a towel resting on his head, too lazy to try and dry it off further. He was texting the group chat he was in, called the, ‘Pretty setters(And chibi-chan)’. There was Oikawa, Kenma, Suga, Hinata, and Akaashi in it. Kageyama had originally been in it but Oikawa kicked him out, replaced him with Suga, then said, ‘Now you know what it feels like to be replaced. bAda bop bOp. POW!’

Yes. he did. Akaashi was staring at the screen, watching the conversation go by, trying to decide whether to tell them what happened or not. But then a light knock came from the door and Bokuto peeked his head in.  
“I’m done, can you hand me my sweatshirt?” He asked. Akaashi nodded silently and threw it to him. Bokuto smiled at him, mouthing a ‘thanks’. 

Bokuto slipped on the sweatshirt and stepped in the room, humming. He walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer, looking for something. Akaashi shut off his phone and set it down next to him.  
“Koutarou?” He said. Bokuto froze.  
“U-uhm..W-what’d you just say?” Bokuto stuttered. Bokuto didn’t turn to look at Akaashi, he was just stuck standing in front of his dresser. 

Akaashi said his full first name, that meant it was important.  
“I had a short conversation with your mom”, Akaashi stated,” she even said she thought we were dating you know”.  
“..Oh..”, Bokuto seemed to have gotten the ability to move now and stood straight, turning around to look Akaashi in the eye.  
“Are you gay?” Akaashi asked, straightforwardly. Bokuto looked down and didn’t say anything for a moment. Akaashi almost thought he felt a feeling of hope. 

Almost. But that was selfish. And Akaashi shouldn’t be selfish.  
“Kind..of?” He mumbled questionably.  
“Kind of?” Akaashi questioned skeptically.  
“Well-”, Bokuto came over and plopped down next to Akaashi on the bed,”-I mean, I just kinda like who I like? I wanna like someone for who they are, not what they look like or anything. And if it’s a guy then it’s guy, y’know? I mean..Uh- well, I looked into it and that’s supposed to be something like pansexual..? I’m not quite sure-”, He started rambling. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi said, snapping Bokuto out of his words. Bokuto stopped.  
”Oh, sorry”, He said.  
“Look. I don’t care if you like guys or not, I care that you didn’t tell me. Were you scared I wouldn’t accept you or something?” Akaashi asked.  
“No! It’s not that! I wasn’t worried about you not accepting me at all actually! I was least worried about you. Cuz’ I know you’d never do something like that Akaashi”, Bokuto flailed his arms around in objection. Akaashi had the smallest smile from that. 

Bokuto knew that he could trust Akaashi. And that was just enough to make Akaashi so happy.  
“Then what?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto calmed down and intertwined his fingers together nervously.  
“Just..I wasn’t ready for everyone to know yet..I’m sorry”, He looked up at Akaashi with an unintentional pout. Again, Akaashi smiled.  
Damn you, Bokuto

“Don’t be. I just didn’t know if maybe you didn’t trust me or not. I’m not mad”, Akaashi explained.  
“I DO trust you ‘Kaashi ! More than anybody else, never forget that!” Bokuto jumped up saying this, turning to look Akaashi in the eyes, and putting his hands in his lap. Akaashi got startled by this and nervously stared into Bokuto’s eyes, finding himself unable to look away. He noticed that neither Bokuto could look away either. Akaashi got embarrassed and turned the very lightest shade of pink, barely visible but still there, and turned away. Of course, Bokuto didn’t notice the blush, Akaashi never blushed. Almost never.

“ ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side. Akaashi looked over to Bokuto and immediately turned away, again, covering his mouth. You could hear the stifled laughs.  
“Whaaat?” Bokuto asked.  
“You look like a puppy..” Akaashi mumbled back, still trying to hide his laughing, but failing.  
“WHAT. I do NOT”, Bokuto denied.

“Do too”, Akaashi gained confidence to look at Bokuto and he smirked, knowing this would get on Bokuto’s nerves.  
“Do not!” Denied Bokuto, yet again.  
“Do too.”  
“DO NOT.”


	3. The Sister

Soo..You’re not dating?” Bokuto’s mom piped up in the middle of dinner. This time Bokuto was the one to choke on his water. Bokuto’s mom snickered.  
Akaashi chuckled, ”No ma’am”, he said.  
“MoOM”, Bokuto whisper-shouted at his mom.  
“Sor-ry”, Bokuto’s mom put her hands up in relinquishment. 

Akaashi smiled, he wished he had a family like this. Not that he didn’t like his family or that his was bad. He just...doesn’t get to have as much fun as the Bokuto’s. Or as much table conversation.  
“You guys make me miss my sister.” Akaashi suddenly said. The table immediately went quiet. 

Akaashi was still smiling though. Thinking about what happened to his sister doesn’t make him as sad as it used to. He knows she’s in a better place now, watching him, sending happiness his way.   
“Akaashi..” Bokuto said in a soft voice.  
“Oh..Sorry”, Akaashi apologized.  
“Don’t be sorry! You seemed happy to say that.” Mrs. Bokuto said. Akaashi smiled again, he’s been smiling a lot today. Bokuto rubbed Akaashi’s arm in comfort and they all went back to eating again. 

Somewhere around 2003 Akaashi’s little sister was born, they were very close and Akaashi would’ve done anything for her. Of course he was only 8 at the time she was born, but he still did anything he could to help. Beat up some bullies, help her with her homework. The usual.

When she reached 2nd grade she found her homework significantly harder, oftenly, she asked Akaashi for help often. Although Akaashi couldn’t help for too long. April 11th, 2009 at 1:27 pm, Yua Akaashi passed away in a car accident. She was crossing the road, walking home with her mother from school, when a woman texting hit her with her truck. Akaashi was only 14 when Yua died.  
“Keiji?” A voice snapped Akaashi out of his thoughts. 

Akaashi jumped and whipped his head to the side.  
“‘Kaashi, you’re spacing out,” Bokuto said. You could hear him try to say it casually but Akaashi could tell the sadness in his voice. He knew when Akaashi was thinking about her.  
“Sorry..I’m kinda full. Thank you for making food, Mrs. Bokuto, I’m sorry I couldn’t finish it,” Akaashi explained. He got up to clean off his plate but Bokuto stopped him.

“I’ll clean it for you, ‘Kaashi! You get your notebooks and all that stuff out so we can study, alright? If you don’t mind waiting for me, that is”, Bokuto offered. Akaashi nodded.  
“Alright..I guess”, He said.   
Standing up, he also said, “Excuse me”, and left the room.  
Bokuto looked at his mom and his mom looked back.  
“So formal..” She murmured. Bokuto walked over to the sink to wash the plate, he had a worried expression.


	4. Bothered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the last chapter was pretty short so I posted this one next, this one is fairly short as well but I hope it’ll make up for the last one. For some reason I kinda felt like I let someone down by posting the last one so short. Thanks for bearing with me.

Akaashi sat down cross-legged on Bokuto’s bed and zipped open his backpack, pulling out some papers and a notebook. He started to dig through his backpack, he couldn’t find his pencil.  
“God dammit..” He muttered under his breath. Bokuto wouldn’t mind if he borrowed one, right? Akaashi stood up and walked to Bokuto’s desk, opening up a drawer. There was a small pile of colorful pencils. 

Some fuzzy, some pink, some even just a normal yellow color. They were all in order by color. Purple next to blue, dark pink next to purple. Then light pink, so on and so forth.   
Never knew Bokuto to be so organized.  
But there was a worn down, torn notebook hidden in the back of the drawer. 

“Well, that sticks out like a sore thumb..” Akaashi thought. He grabbed a pencil and closed the drawer, not paying any attention towards the book.   
“Aghaashi!” Bokuto called from downstairs, “I’m coming up with snacks!”   
Akaashi could hear his footsteps, thumping as they walked up the stairs. Akaashi brought his hands down and sighed in annoyance, but he wasn’t actually annoyed.  
“We just ate,” He said.

“And?” Bokuto questioned playfully, opening the door to the room. Suddenly Akaashi heard Bokuto’s footsteps stop so he turned around.  
“Bokuto-san?” He said.  
“Did..Did you get that from my desk?” Bokuto asked.  
“Huh? The pencil?” Akaashi said. Bokuto nodded.

“Yeah? Is that ok?” Akaashi softened his voice. Bokuto was bothered and he could tell.  
“Y-Yeah..It’s just,” Bokuto ran his hand through his hair,” I had all my pencils in order and..you got a blue one..”  
Akaashi unintentionally smiled at this. Not happily, but sympathetically.  
“Didn’t know it would bother you so much, next time I’ll ask. Do you want me to use a different pencil? I can’t find mine,” Akaashi said. 

You could sense the awkward tension in the air and Akaashi was trying to make it as comfortable for the both of them as possible. Akaashi didn’t want Bokuto to feel bothered. I mean, it didn’t bother Akaashi. Why should it have to bother Bokuto that he needs something from his friend?  
“No, no! It’s-you know what- uh, yeah. Can you use a different one?” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck nervously before walking over to his desk and opening the drawer. He pushed the old notebook further in the drawer and reached for a yellow, number two pencil. 

He walked over to Akaashi and he handed the blue pencil to Bokuto and Bokuto gave him the yellow pencil.   
“Thanks,” Akaashi said. Bokuto walked back over to the desk and opened the drawer.  
“Sorry..” He mumbled, carefully setting the pencil back into place.   
“It’s fine. Sometimes I get bothered when people touch my stuff too,” Akaashi reassured.  
“But you’re my best friend! I shouldn’t let stuff like that get to me with you,” Bokuto said.  
“Bo, it’s fine.” Akaashi reassured him. Silence in response.


	5. The Christmas Tree

Suddenly, harsh rays of sunlight shone through the blinds on the window. A light yellow and orange, slowly running down the wall, and eventually into Akaashi’s eyes. Akaashi was a very light sleeper, so this impolite sunlight woke him up. He mumbled and rolled over onto his side. Mornings were not his thing. God, was he grateful for Saturdays.

Akaashi then remembered he was at Bokuto’s house. Promptly, he opened his eyes and sat up.

 _’What time is it?’_ Was his first thought.

He grabbed his phone. 10:15 a.m. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. Last thing he remembered was talking with Bokuto. Did he fall asleep while they were talking?

_‘I’ll have to apologize to Bokuto for that..’_

Akaashi slowly brought his feet down, they hung off the bed. A quiet yawn came to him so he covered his mouth with his hand. Sometimes Akaashi felt anxious about things. He didn’t really like to open his mouth very wide. He felt a bit too open when he did.

_‘Maybe I should work on that..’_

Then, a knock came to the door and it slowly opened, creaking slightly.

“Akaashi? You up?” Bokuto asked quietly, poking his head in. Akaashi nodded and blinked for a moment, trying to wake himself up. Another yawn.

“Just..gimme’ a minute..” Akaashi mumbled from behind his hand.

“Mk. There’s a bento waiting for you in the kitchen by the way,” Bokuto said, before walking away from the room. Akaashi sat in the bed silently for a moment. Suddenly, he inhaled, and took notice of a smell. What was it? It smelled like..Bokuto.. Akaashi laid back down on the bed and inhaled again, quieter.

Like he was trying to hide something. He was, but it was noticeable. Although the scent in the air had smelt like sweat and an excruciating amount of axe body spray, to Akaashi it was heaven.

_‘This is so cliche...’_

Eventually, Akaashi stood up, shuffled across the room, and walked out to the kitchen.

“Hey, Keiji,” Bokuto’s mother greeted the tired boy. In response, Akaashi nodded and smiled comfortably. He wanted to signal Bokuto’s mom that he was in a good mood, as he tended to be kind of grumpy in the morning.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto waved happily. He was already “up and at ‘em!” Energetic and joyous as he would usually be. Akaashi repeated the same action to Bokuto as he did his mother.

“What’re you guys planning on doing today?” Akaashi asked. “I’ve got plans with Konoha today so I can’t stay for too long,” He added. He knew Bokuto would’ve asked him to stay longer.

“Oh. Well, mom and I are going to get a Christmas tree next week! If you can’t hang out today, then do you want to come with, when we go?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi was a little surprised at this. He suddenly had this excited feeling in his stomach. He’s never had a Christmas tree before. Maybe a small fake one, but did he mean a real one? Not a Lot tree?

“Uh, I’d have to check with my dad but that does sound fun. Do you mean, like, an actual tree?” Akaashi questioned.

“Yeah. We’re going up to Yuzawa. It’s a day trip so we completely understand if your dad doesn’t really want you to go,” Bokuto’s mom explained.

“Yuzawa? Wow..” Akaashi mumbled.

“Koutarou also told me that he really wants you to come,” Mrs. Bokuto whispered.

“MOM!” Bokuto whisper-shouted.

“What? I’m just trying to help!” Bokuto’s mom put her hands up in defense. Suddenly all three of them heard a car horn from outside the house.

“Oh, that’ll be your father! Do you have all your things?” Mrs. Bokuto stood up and started to walk to the door. Akaashi nodded and went upstairs to get his backpack, walking back down quickly and giving Bokuto a quick hug.

“Bye, ‘Kaashi..” Bokuto mumbled as Akaashi pulled away.

“Goodbye, Bokuto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW CHRISTMAS IS OVER BUT I WROTE THIS LART BACK IN DECEMBER AND OCTOBER, DON’T COME FOR ME.


	6. His Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi asks his father about going up to the mountains with Bokuto but his father doesn’t exactly see fit. Akaashi continues to doubt himself. All day, every hour, with no rest, or second thoughts. His brain is developed well, but he’s still just a teenage boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I WAS GONE!! I’ve had writers block for a while and my uploading is probably take longer now.
> 
> I accidentally spelled part “LART” last chapter, so when I refer to something with “part” I’m now going to say “LART”. 😃

“Hey, dad..?” Akaashi spoke up in the car ride with his father. There had mostly been silence between the two ever since Akaashi entered the car. Akaashi assumed his father was just tired from work.

“Yeah?” His dad replied.

_‘He sounds tired..’_

“Were you working late?” Akaashi asked. His father didn’t reply, signalling that, yes. He did. There was silence again, corrupting the atmosphere and blanketing the two. Akaashi didn’t know why but every time he tried to talk to his dad with just a normal conversation it..got awkward or the air became tense. So Akaashi decided to just ask him his question. To get over with the awkward conversation and just get home.

“Uh..Bokuto and his mom- they invited me to go get a Christmas tree with them..and I wanted to know if it was ok or not?” He asked. Akaashi’s father hummed in contemplation but kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

“I have to think about it. I’m not sure if I want you to go..” He answered.

“Why not?” Akaashi asked.

“Well, it’s a Christmas tree and we go every year to get on together. And I know you and Bokuto are close but..even getting a Christmas tree together? It almost seems like you love them more than me.” Akaashi’s father let out a laugh at his last sentence.

“But they’re going up to Yuzawa, to get a real tree. And I don’t love either of you more, I love you all equally.” Akaashi corrected.

“I know this is the first time in a while that you’ve had such a close friend but I don’t know if I trust him that much. He’s a good kid but I don’t know if he’s...y’know? That best influence for you?” His father explained. Akaashi kept quiet at that. And he stayed quiet.

“I know you like him a lot, I’m not saying that you should stop being friends just..I don’t know..forget I said anything.”

“..Well, it’s next week. So can you think about it?” Akaashi mumbled.

“Yeah, sure.” His dad answered.

_‘Well, that went wonderfully. Found out my dad doesn’t like my best friend, I probably can’t go with Bokuto tomorrow and I’m insanely tired right now. Great.’_

Eventually Akaashi and his father arrived home and Akaashi went inside, quietly stumbling towards his room. He plopped down onto his bed and groaned into his pillow. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into a light sleep. Allowing himself to be woken up by any small sound, only wishing to rest or nap for a couple minutes. But that quickly backfired on him, as he slowly fell into a deep slumber, his mind even daring to dream a bit. He dreamt of clouds.

Pastel, pink, gray, purple clouds and sky. Although eventually, Akaashi found himself waking in the late confines of night, an ungodly hour. His eyes slowly cracked open, taking in the darkness around them, somehow seeming different from the darkness of the mind. It was Saturday now, but Akaashi felt terrible. Not just tired, but almost hopeless. He felt weak, sad, lonely.

He concluded that it was probably just “one of those days''. But Akaashi still felt a small emptiness inside. A deep pit in his stomach began to grow throughout the day, becoming almost too noticeable for Akaashi to ignore. Alas, he continued. The irritating feeling stirred in his consciousness, Akaashi felt as if he was lying for not telling anyone about the empty days that he has. He had called Bokuto once or twice during small episodes, but he didn’t tell anyone about his mind.

How multiple voices squabbled and argued constantly, filling his head with unintelligible words that he didn’t bother trying to make out. All he heard was hate, hate, hate, hate.

“They’re judging me.”

“Do I look presentable?”

“Am I being polite?”

“They hate me.”

And when Akaashi felt like someone hated him he felt guilty for assuming.

_‘What if they don’t even care that I actually exist? I’m assuming how someone else thinks.’_

But Akaashi couldn’t help how he thought. Akaashi didn’t hate himself, he just wondered if other people hated him, he was just a little self conscious sometimes. He couldn’t help it. It was a habit.

“Keiji?” Akaashi jumped.

“Huh?” His voice shook as he turned around quickly.

“You alright?” His dad asked. Akaashi stared down at his bowl of food, silent for a moment, then looked back up.

“Yeah. Just spacing out.” He replied. His father eyed him suspiciously for a moment then set his fork down in his food dish. He cleared his throat, which caused Akaashi to give him his full attention.

“You wanted to go with Bokuto and his mother to Yuzawa for a tree. I’ve been thinking about it and I called your mother and asked her about it as well, since she usually takes you, and..well, we both agreed that it should be okay.”

Akaashi’s eyes lit up and he lifted his head a little.

“Really? Like, really, really?” He asked in a tired but excited voice.

“Really, really. I know..I know you two are close. And even though..sometimes I really miss when you used to always be home with me. I’ve never seen you so happy before. I respect that boy for being there for my son.”

Even though Akaashi did want to partly question some of his fathers yearns, he was happy that his father appreciated Akaashi. That he took account into his feelings.

“..I’m sorry. I’m really sorry I got upset in the car, I know you just care about me.”

Akaashi’s mind was far developed from a 16 year old. He understood his actions so quickly. It made his father wonder. Akaashi had to grow up too fast


	7. Vice-Captain Duty’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is a good vice-captain. Bokuto will be proud.

When he woke this morning it wasn’t pleasant or quiet. Akaashi awoke with an abrupt movement in the air and a loud voice. His father sung open his door, barged into his room, and told him- in not even the slightest bit of a quiet voice- to get up and get ready for school. Monday’s. The heathens. They were the worst.

Akaashi reluctantly got up and shoved his father out of his room, only complying with the latter’s requests and comments to get him away. Akaashi quickly showered, got dressed, and grabbed his duffel bag. Although it kind of seemed like a Bokuto thing, Akaashi hated using backpacks and only ever used a duffel bag, or any other bag of some sort. Akaashi waved goodbye to his father as he left for work, then slowly made his way down the road. He was walking to school today, which meant that he probably had to walk home too. He’d go with Bokuto, he decided.

After he texted Bokuto that he was walking today and that they could meet up to walk together, Akaashi began waiting by their spot. Where they usually met up to walk. But after about 10 minutes of no reply from the other, and no sign of Bokuto coming, Akaashi started to walk by himself. He didn’t want to be late to practice after all. Perhaps Bokuto had already made it to school and was already in the gym. So when he’d made it to the gym and Bokuto wasn’t there, Akaashi got a little worried.

_’Maybe he’s just late. Or sick. I_ _shouldn’t_ _just_ _assume the worst like usual.’_

Practice was **_chaotic._** Akaashi didn’t think that everything would fall apart so quickly without Bokuto around. Someone would most likely think that Bokuto would make it chaotic. Well, he _was_ the captain for a reason. That meant that Akaashi had to keep them in check. As the vice-captain it was his duty to fill in for Bokuto

“Hey, Akaashi, d’you know where Bokuto is?” Konoha asked as he walked up to Akaashi.

”Uh- no, actually. I thought you might’ve.” Akaashi replied. Konoha gave a surprised look at that.

”Oh. That’s weird.” Konoha mumbled. Akaashi was about to say something, before Washio walked by, intervening in their conversation.

”The dumbass got detention .” He chuckled. Akaashi took note of this and stored it in a box in his brain for later. They could discuss it when they see each other.

”WHOO!!” A loud voice rang through the gym walls.

“GET OFFFF.” Wataru hissed. Shuichi was on Wataru’s back yelling, and Wataru continued cursing at the other.

”NEVER.” Shuichi replied. Akaashi sighed and rubbed his temples.

”They haven’t stopped arguing since before you got here.” Konoha repeated Akaashi’s action of sighing.

”Wataru Onaga. Shuichi Anahori.” Akaashi said in a deep, assertive voice. Everyone went silent, as well as the two rough-housers. Shuichi quietly climbed off Wataru’s back and mumbled an apology to both Anahori and Akaashi.

“Everyone, get in place.” He demanded. Every team member followed suit. “Bokuto isn’t here right now and we’re not _quite_ sure where he is but that doesn’t mean you can slack off. As vice-captain, I’m filling in for him. And just because I’m _me_..doesn’t mean you can slack off either. Do your job, listen well, and try your best.” 

Yep. He was a good captain.

”Alright, take a couple laps!” Akaashi raised his voice. The team replied with a “Yes, sir!”, which startled Akaashi, and they began to run around the gym.

”Good job, Akaashi.” The coach put a hand on the black hair boys’ shoulder. Which _again_ startled Akaashi and he jumped. 

“Huh? For what?” He asked.

”..Bokuto’ll be proud when he leaves.”

And it hit him just then. Bokuto was in his third year. He was going to leave soon.


End file.
